Diamond Hidden By Rocks
by Euphx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a normal civilian girl and thus should not have the ability to use Chakra. Only ninja clans can use Chakra. But that idea is destroyed when Sakura finds out she does have the ability to use Chakra and now has to attend Konoha High. Will she be able to become a Shinobi? What bonds will be formed? And what is that strange power she has? (Modern-ish AU) (MultiSaku)
1. Diamond Hidden By Rocks -Proloque

Sakura Haruno was sitting in her small pink room with a book in her hands. It's a book about Shinobi. Although she had read it many times before, she still loved reading it. She especially enjoys the part where they explain what Kekkei Genkai and Nōryoku are. She had gone over this particular page so many times, she's now able to tell whether a technique is part of a Kekkei Genkai, Nōryoku or regular Shinobi techniques. And now... she was reading it again.

 _...All ninja clans posses a Kekkei Genkai or a Nōryoku. Kekkei Genkai, literally meaning blood circulation limit, is an ability that is passed on by bloodline. Under the category Kekkei Genkai fall Dōjutsu. other nature transformations and several other things, examples are: Sharingan, Byakugan, Ice Release, Wood Release and many more. Nōryoku, literally meaning ability, is not passed on by bloodline unlike Kekkei Genkai. Nōryoku are secret techniques passed on through clans. Examples for clans that specialize in these techniques are: The Yamanaka, The Nara and The Akimichi clans. Nōryoku can also be special abilities that eventually turn into Kekkei Genkai. That is also the reason that the category Kekkei Genkai has more than just Dōjutsu and nature transformations. Nōryoku in other words is simply a technique that no one else has besides the people in that particular clan. Clans with Kekkei Genkai can have Nōryoku as well, but those often come in the shape of regular Shinobi techniques. The Uchiha clan has special Fire Release Jutsu for example..._

Sakura would often fangirl about what a real Shinobi fight would look like. Sometimes she'd wish she was born into a ninja clan and could kick ass, maybe even become the best Kunoichi ever. Perhaps even Hokage! But sadly this wasn't the case. She was born into a normal civilian family. And they didn't have much money either. Shinobi are mostly always rich. Civilians can never gain as much money as they do.

She sighed 'I love my parents but I can't help but dream about if they weren't my parents'

Sakura had heard things about the Uchiha clan... one of the strongest and best clans ever. Apparently all Uchiha's are very talented. Sometimes she would imagine what it would be like... being part of a power full clan.

She decided to go for a walk and walked over to the door. She tried to pull the door handle down but it broke instead. Sakura yelped in surprise.

'I know the house is a bit crappy but... why did it break?'

As startled as she was, she chose to ignore it and pushed the door open. Which went smoother than it should have. She had pretty much pulled it out of the door frame.

'I guess I need a new door... or i'll just hang a curtain on the door frame... that's much cheaper'

Seeing as her house was a one-story building, she could simply turn right and after about four meters she would reach the house door. Sakura carefully tried opening the door, this time the handle didn't break.

'Ah i'm just being paranoid... It really just was a crappy old door'

She left the house. There wasn't much of a front yard, except for some weeds and... is that a dead mouse?

'Did that damn cat really drop another dead mouse in front of our house!?'

 **Stupid cat** Sakura's Inner said.

'And it's also black... I hope I won't see him today, I really don't want bad luck'

 **Too late** Inner mentally pointed to the other side of the street.

'Oh...' She spotted the cat on the sidewalk.

Sakura passed the cat and decided to go to the park. During her walk, you could spot an obvious change in surroundings. The buildings were bigger and better than those in her district.

After a ten minute walk she finally arrived at the park. Sakura loved taking walks in the park. The environment was so beautiful here. She fastened her pace a bit. Not watching were she was going, she tripped and fell hard on her knees. She turned to look at what she tripped on.

'A branch!? Seriously?' She growled.

She took a look at her knees. Her right knee was bleeding. She decided it was best to go clean it with water and tried to get up, despite the fact that it hurt a lot. But then something strange happend. Her knee was rapidly healing by itself, leaving only some white smoke behind. Her eyes widened in shock realizing she no longer felt any pain.

'W-what w-was that?'

Snapping out of it, she started to run back home, surprised about not feeling any pain on her right knee. Upon arriving home she pretty much broke down the door, which made her freak out even more, and immediately sprinted to the bad room. It had no door, there was only a curtain for when using the shower. She grabbed a pair of scissors and made a cut on her arm. Although that was unarguably not a good idea, she was simply too shaken up to think rationally. It was healing. Her eyes darted towards the mirror. She immediately dropped the scissors when she saw it. Th landed on the ground with a soft thump.

On her forehead was a purple diamond... it slowly disappeared.

"T-this is... impossible...!" She exclaimed. It shouldn't be possible. Was it a Nōryoku? Must be, she was very sure she could recognize one if she saw one. But... how... is that possible? Is this real? No way…

* * *

 ** _Well I guess you could say i've never ever put that much time into writing a story part. Sometimes I just come up with an idea, expand the idea further and then decide to write a story. Like this one. I would appreciate constructive critism, I really hope to improve my writing. Story cover by Pan. Eupheria is an alternative name of mine._**

 ** _-Euphx_**


	2. Konoha High -Chapter 1

She was here... Konoha High. She still couldn't believe it. After her parents found out about the Nōryoku they were happy. They spread the word to many people on the district.

'That's most likely the reason why a quarter of Konoha knows about it now...' She thought bitterly.

'It is breaking news I know... but... I don't know if I can deal with it... I used to be normal... At least… I thought I was'

 **You have a voice in your head, is that normal?** Her Inner teased.

'...'

 **Oh come on! I was only joking! Besides, you're gonna make your head explode if you keep asking yourself questions you don't even know the answer to!**

'You're right Inner... but still... I don't think I belong at this school... surely people won't like me... nobody ever likes me... they think I look weird'

 **Because of that huge forehead you- we have and those weird colored eyes and hair of yours? Nah you're totally not weird**

'Why thank you Inner, your words are very motivating' Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

 **Oi!** She chose to block out her Inner.

She thought back... About moment she got the application to Konoha High...

 _...She was staring in disbelief at the envelope in front of her. It just had magically appeared in front of her. On the envelope was the symbol of the Konoha Shinobi._

 _'A-am in trouble?'_

 _She hesitated, should she open it?_

 _Her hand was shaking as she reached out to it. She bit on her underlip as she picked it up and slowly opened it. Her eyes stroke over the paper at a fast pace. After having read everything she dropped it._

 _'Oh no... I guess at this rate... I don't have a choice. Damn...'_

 _She sighed and looked down in defeat…_

'It has always been my dream to become a Shinobi, yes. But... now i'm not so sure'

She looked at her clothes. She wore a red jacket with a white circle on her back, she had some pink shorts and a pair of black ninja sandals that reached just under her knees. Everyone at Konoha High is supposed to wear their clan symbol somewhere on their clothes. Since she wasn't from a clan she had to design her own symbol. She had gone over all Ninja clan symbols and found that there wasn't any clan that had a circle, so she used it. Apparently the circle symbolized the moon and Chakra or something like that. She was never the type of person to care about stuff like that. The symbol just... spoke to her.

She walked through the open gates. A lot of people were here... like… a lot!

SAKURA'S P.O.V

My eyes were wide. There's so many people here!

'I-I'm not used to that many people...'

 **Pull yourself together and go Shannaro!**

'Right...'

As nervous as I am... I have to pull through!

I started walking towards the gathering area. From the corner of my eye I could see a masked figure, he disappeared.

'ANBU' I guessed.

I continued walking until I finally arrived at the gathering area. There really are a lot of people... And I just stood there awkwardly. Everyone else was talking to someone, they most likely knew each other already... Then... a blonde girl approached me.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. I looked at her. From the way she looked I could tell she's a Yamanaka. The Yamanaka clan crest was most likely on her back.

"H-hi..." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

"You must be Sakura Haruno right? I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you!" How did she know who I was? Oh... right... I'm sure everyone here knows...

"Ah... y-yes that's me... uh... it's nice to meet you too!" I awkwardly smiled at the blonde.

"You must be very nervous right? I would be too if I were in your place. You know... maybe we could be friends?" I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"You... want to be friends with me...? You've only just met me... Maybe you won't even like me!" I felt more nervous than ever.

"I know I've only just met you. But... I have a sixth sense for these sort of things! I KNOW we will be good friends!" Ino smiled.

"O-ok... I believe you then..." I'm not so sure if I can but... I guess it's good to have at least one friend here...

"Perfect! Maybe I can introduce you to some of my friends later today! How about we meet at five by the gates?"

"Alright" Ino is a Yamanaka so that whole sixth sense part might actually be true... I guess I'll go meet her at five...

An old man appeared on the stage. Everyone quieted down and turned to face the man.

"That's the Sandaime Hokage" Ino whispered. I nodded.

"New students of Konoha High. As all of you know I am the current Hokage and I want to welcome you all. At this school you will be spending the coming six years to become Shinobi. As of now you will all be considered Genin. You will be put into squads of three led by a Jōnin Sensei. Each weekend you will receive D-Rank missions in order for you to be able to gain your own money as well as get some experience on doing missions. Your squad will also be used for group projects. You and your squad together decide whether you take missions in weekends or spend the time on doing other things. You can rise in Ninja-rank when your Sensei thinks your team ready to take the exams for the next Ninja-rank. The team selections will be announced soon after I finish explaining the last things. Dorms are shared by two people. There are no mixed dorm rooms. I hope you will all have a good and educational time here and most importantly. Carry on the will of fire till the next generation. You are Konoha's future. Make Konoha proud!" Everyone applauded.

Another man walked up the stage, holding some papers. He had his hair tied up and has a scar on his face.

"I will now announce all the teams...

...Team 1: Ami Tokasaki, Haru Reiko and Shou Umiko...

...

...Team 5: Kasumi Watanabe, Sai and Jun Ginko...

...

...Team 6: Mio Uzumaki, Hanae Yuna and Satoshi...

...Team 7: Sakura Haruno..." I looked up, that's my name! "...Naruto Uzumaki and... Sasuke Uchiha" I heard many disappointed complaints from girls. Uchiha, that must be the reason why...

"...Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame...

"...Team 9: Fuki Kimiko, Kaito Sekai and Akihiko Uchiha...

"... Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi...

That was all of them, you can all go to the table with the number of your team to meet your team and receive your dorm room number" I glanced at Ino.

"You're lucky! You're on a team with Sasuke! I would've wanted to be on the same as him but... yeah there's this clan tradition with the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans..." She said.

"At least you know them!" I retorted.

"Ahahah that's true! Good luck, I'll see you later!" Ino waved before running to table number ten.

I started to make my way to table number seven. The two boys were already there and... arguing...

With new found courage I broke them apart by simply saying... "Hello!"

"I'm Sakura" I introduced myself.

"My name's Naruto Dattebayo!" The blonde boy in orange said.

"Hn, Sasuke" The duck ass haired ravenette said.

Silence engulfed.

"I guess... I'm just going to go check out my dorm... yeah..." I broke the silence and reached out for the paper with the white circle on it. The Haruno symbol. It said room 49. There was a key next to it.

"Goodbye... I guess" I told them before turning around. I realized I had no clue where the dorms were and was about to ask one of them but Sasuke beat me to it.

"The opposite direction of the gathering area" He said.

"Thanks" I muttered.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

After a lot of 'little mistakes' she finally arrived at room 49. There was a sign with two names on it.

 _Hinata Hyuga & Sakura Haruno_

'Hinata eh?'

She used her key and unlocked the door. She opened it. There was a ravenette girl inside, she had short hair and pale lavender colored eyes.

'Byakugan' She had heard about the Hyuga's Dōjutsu. It's more advanced then the Sharingan apparently.

"H-hello" The girl greeted her.

"H-hi... you're Hinata right? I'm Sakura"

"Y-yes I'm Hinata. It's very nice to meet you Sakura" Hinata gave a shy smile, which she returned.

"Likewise" Sakura replied.

The girls were both too shy to say anything for a moment.

'I hope we'll get along...' Hinata thought.

'I hope she's nice...' Sakura thought.

"So uhm..." Sakura said while glancing at the clock. It was almost five.

"Someone asked me to meet them at the gates... do you... maybe... wanna come with me?" I'm sure Ino won't mind...

"S-sure"

When they arrived at the gate, Sakura found out that Hinata and Ino already knew each other. Ino also introduced her to Shikamaru and Choji. They were the only friends she could currently get to come, is what she said. They had gone to a cafe close by and talked a lot. After that they returned to their dorm rooms.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1's done! It was a bit difficult to make this chapter and I think some parts could've been better if I had done them diffrently. But it's not that bad I guess.**_

 _ **Also I'd like to explain a couple of things:**_

 _ **1\. In Team 1 there is Ami, Sakura's childhood bully. In the story she hasn't met Ami yet and will encounter her here. In Team 5 there's Kasumi (another childhood bully from Sakura) and Sai (Everyone knows who he is lel) And Team 6 is a reference team. And Team 9 has Fuki (also a childhood bully) The other characters are randomly made and do not really hold much of a purpose (well... Team 6 doesn't really have a purpose either)**_

 _ **2\. There's no Uchiha Massacre, The Uzumaki Clan is part of Konoha (Uzushiogakure still exists but due to its destruction The Uzumaki Clan became part of Konoha) and The Akatsuki still exists kinda.**_

 ** _PS: I feel like I messed up the speech from the Hokage_ **


End file.
